


I Like You Like I Like My Tea

by spac3bar7end3r



Series: It All Starts With Bubble Milk Tea [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco drinks Bubble Tea, F/M, M/M, short fic
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spac3bar7end3r/pseuds/spac3bar7end3r
Summary: ตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ไม่รู้ที่แฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์ชอบสังเกตเครื่องดื่มของคนรอบตัวจนเป็นนิสัย เหมือนกับตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ไม่รู้ที่เขามักจะเผลอเอามือไปแตะแผลเป็นบนหน้าผากอย่างลืมตัว--มันเป็นนิสัยที่ไม่รู้เหมือนกันว่าเริ่มทำตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ และไม่รู้ทำไมถึงต้องทำaka what should have happenned in Half Blood Prince





	I Like You Like I Like My Tea

**Author's Note:**

> ฟิคนี้เป็นส่วนหนึ่งของกิจกรรม #drarry_weeklyth โจทย์ ชาไข่มุก :)  
> เรื่องเกิดช่วงภาค Half Blood Prince

__

_อิงลิชเบรกฟาสต์_

_ชาดำใส่น้ำผึ้ง_

_ชาดำ น้ำตาลสามช้อน_

_โคลด์บริว_

ตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ไม่รู้ที่แฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์ชอบสังเกตเครื่องดื่มของคนรอบตัวจนเป็นนิสัย เหมือนกับตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ไม่รู้ที่เขามักจะเผลอเอามือไปแตะแผลเป็นบนหน้าผากอย่างลืมตัว--มันเป็นนิสัยที่ไม่รู้เหมือนกันว่าเริ่มทำตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ และไม่รู้ทำไมถึงต้องทำ

...อันที่จริงจะบอกว่าไม่รู้ทำไมก็อาจจะไม่ตรงนัก แฮร์รี่รู้ดีว่านิสัยแปลกๆ นี้ไม่ได้มาจากอารมณ์สุนทรีย์หรือเกิดขึ้นมาแบบไม่มีปี่มีขลุ่ย เขาติดนิสัยกวาดตามองเครื่องดื่มบนโต๊ะอาหารตั้งแต่เด็กเพื่อดูว่าอารมณ์ของผู้ร่วมโต๊ะเป็นอย่างไร และเหลือเวลาอีกกี่นาทีที่มื้อเช้าของเขาจะจบลงจากการสังเกตของเหลวที่เหลืออยู่ในแก้ว

_ลุงเวอร์นอน: น้ำส้ม 1 แก้วตอนเช้า กับชาดำใส่นมตอนที่อ่านหนังสือพิมพ์ก่อนไปทำงาน_

_ป้าเพ็ตทูเนีย: กาแฟดำตอนเช้า และชาดำตอนบ่ายกับเพื่อนบ้าน_

_ดัดลีย์: น้ำอัดลมกระป๋อง และ...น้ำอัดลม_

_ซิเรียส: …._

แฮร์รี่นึกถึงมื้ออาหารที่กริมโมลด์เพลซและรอยยิ้มของซิเรียส.... เขาขมวดคิ้วเป็นปม แฮร์รี่ใช้เวลานานเพื่อพยายามเลิกคิดเรื่องนี้ เลิกคิดเรื่องวันนั้นที่กระทรวงเวทมนตร์ แต่หลายวันที่ผ่านมาเขาพร้อมจะจมดิ่งไปกับความมืด

“เฮ้ แฮร์รี่ น้ำฟักทองหน่อยไหม” รอนชะโงกหน้ามามองแฮร์รี่ขณะที่ปากก็เคี้ยวอาหารเช้ากร้วมๆ พร้อมพูดไปด้วย

แฮร์รี่ยิ้มมุมปากพร้อมจดลิสต์ในใจ _รอน: น้ำฟักทองแก้วที่สาม_

“ไม่ล่ะ ชาดีกว่า”

เฮอร์ไมโอนี่ยื่นกาใส่ชาดำร้อนๆ ให้แฮร์รี่พร้อมกับกระปุกน้ำตาล แฮร์รี่ปัดน้ำตาลไว้ข้างตัวแบบไม่ใส่ใจนัก _แฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์: ชาดำร้อน ไม่ใส่น้ำตาล_

“แฮร์รี่ ฉันรู้นะว่าปีนี้ฮอกวอตส์อาจจะดูยุ่งๆ ไปหน่อย แต่อย่างน้อยพวกเราก็อยู่ด้วย ถ้าเกิดอะไรขึ้น-”

“ดัมเบิลดอร์คงจัดการได้ ใช่ แต่ฉันก็ยังไม่วางใจอยู่ดี” แฮร์รี่วางแก้วชาพลางเอามือเท้าคาง “เธอก็รู้ว่ามัลฟอยเสกคาถาตรึงร่างฉันไว้บนรถไฟ หมอนั่นกำลังวางแผนทำอะไรบางอย่าง”

“เรื่องที่มัลฟอยเป็นผู้เสพความตายน่ะเหรอ วางใจเถอะ อย่างเขา--”

ก่อนที่รอนจะพูดจบเขาก็กวาดตาไปเห็นมัลฟอยเดินมาอย่างไม่สบอารมณ์อยู่ที่บ้านสลิธิรีน แฮร์รี่เหลือบตามองตาม ปีนี้มัลฟอยดูแปลกไปกว่าครั้งผ่านๆ มา ถ้าเป็นเพราะเรื่องที่พ่อเขาโดนจับก็อาจจะถูก แต่แฮร์รี่มั่นใจว่ามันมีอะไรมากกว่านั้น…

มัลฟอยคงรู้สึกถึงสายตาที่กำลังจับจ้องมาทางเขาหรืออาจจะเพราะด้วยความเคยชิน แม้เด็กหนุ่มจะดูเคร่งขรึมกว่าที่ผ่านๆ มาเขาก็ยังกวาดตามาทางแฮร์รี่ รอยยิ้มมุมปากยกขึ้นเบาๆ เขายกนิ้วชี้ขึ้นมาแตะที่สันจมูกล้อเลียน แฮร์รี่ยกมือขึ้นมาแตะจมูกตัวเองแบบไม่รู้ตัว แผลที่โดนอีกฝ่ายทำร้ายบนรถไฟหายไปแล้ว แต่ความรู้สึกตอนนั้นยังจำได้ดี

มุมปากเดรโก มัลฟอยยิ้มสูงขึ้นอีก แฮร์รี่ขมวดคิ้วมองด้วยความหงุดหงิดใจ แต่ก่อนที่เขาจะหันไปพูดอะไรกับรอนและเฮอร์ไมโอนี่สายตาก็ไปสะดุดกับมือของคู่แข่งบ้านสลิธิรีนเสียก่อน

มัลฟอยรับแก้วน้ำทรงยาวมาจากเด็กสาวบ้านสลิธิรีน เขาหยิบมันขึ้นมาพร้อมดื่มชาผ่านหลอดขนาดใหญ่ เม็ดแป้งสีดำกลมๆ ขยับผ่านหลอดใสพร้อมน้ำชาสีน้ำตาลอ่อน

แฮร์รี่เอียงคอน้อยๆ พร้อมจดลิสต์ในใจ

_เดรโก มัลฟอย: ชานม...ไข่มุก?_

\---------------------------------

แฮร์รี่กับรอนยืนมองคนเข้าคิวยาวเหยียดอยู่ในฮอกส์มี้ด เฮอร์ไมโอนี่ ลูน่าและจินนี่เองก็อยู่ในแถวนั้นด้วย ทั้งสามคนลากเขาและรอนมาฮอกส์มี้ดในวันหยุดเพื่อมาซื้อ...ชานมไข่มุก

“ไม่ยักรู้ว่าของมักเกิ้ลเอาเข้ามาขายที่นี่ได้ด้วย”

“ไม่รู้สิ” รอนยักไหล่ “ฉันว่ามันเป็นเครื่องดื่มที่แปลกพอจะเป็นของในโลกเวทมนตร์ได้เลยล่ะมั้ง”

“ฮ่าฮ่า นายรู้ไหมว่าวันก่อนฉันได้ยินเฮอร์ไมโอนี่พูดกับจินนี่ว่า ‘ชานมไข่มุกอร่อยกว่าบัทเทอร์เบียร์’ อีกนะ”

แฮร์รี่หัวเราะ รอนยิ้มเขินๆ ใบหน้าเขาแดงขึ้นพลางพูดว่า “เฮอร์ไมโอนี่บอกว่าปิดเทอมนี้จะพาฉันไปร้านชาในลอนดอน”

แฮร์รี่เลิกคิ้วสูง เขามองใบหน้าเพื่อนสนิทและยิ้มมุมปากน้อยๆ “เดทหรอ”

“บ...บ้าน่า เธอก็แค่ชวนฉันไปเฉยๆ มั้ง”

แฮร์รี่หัวเราะและยืนล้อรอนอย่างสนุกสนาน อย่างน้อยชีวิตที่ดูยุ่งเหยิงก็ยังมีเรื่องสนุกให้เขาผละออกมาจากมันสักพักล่ะมั้ง…

ระหว่างที่เขากำลังยืนมองแถวที่ยาวเหยียดอยู่ห่างๆ สายตาก็สังเกตเห็นเด็กหนุ่มผมสีบลอนด์เดินออกมาจากหัวแถวพร้อมแก้วชาที่มีหลอดสีสันสดใสปักอยู่

“มองอะไรพอตเตอร์”

“ม...มัลฟอย กินอะไรไม่เข้ากับตัวเองเลย” แฮร์รี่อ้าปากพะงาบๆ ก่อนจะตอบออกไป

มัลฟอยก้มลงมองแก้วพลาสติกในมือ เขายักไหล่ “ก็คงงั้น” และเดินออกไปอย่างช้าๆ

แฮร์รี่ขมวดคิ้ว เขาคาดหวังว่ามัลฟอยจะตอกกลับมาด้วยข้อความเย้ยหยันแบบทุกครั้งที่ผ่านมา หรือล้อเลียนเสื้อผ้ามาฮอกส์มี้ดของเขา แต่มัลฟอยไม่ได้ทำแบบนั้น แฮร์รี่มองแผ่นหลังเด็กหนุ่ม

“รอน...นายว่า--”

“แฮร์รี่ ถ้านายจะพูดเรื่องหมอนั่นเป็นผู้เสพความตายอีกก็พอก่อนเลย หมอนั่นแค่มาซื้อชานะ”

“...”

“นายหมกมุ่นเรื่องมัลฟอยมากไปนะช่วงนี้ ไม่มีอะไรหรอกน่า”

ก่อนที่แฮร์รี่จะได้ตอบอะไร เพื่อนคนที่เหลือก็ถือแก้วกลับมาพร้อมใบหน้าสดใส เฮอร์ไมโอนี่ร้องเรียกอย่างอารมณ์ดี “เฮ้ แฮร์รี่ รอน! พวกเราได้ชาแถมมาด้วย พวกนายอยากลองไหม”

รอนยื่นมือออกไปรับ แฮร์รี่ส่ายหัว “ไม่ล่ะ ฉันไม่ชอบกินหวาน”

\----------------

“ครีเชอร์”

ป๊อป!

“นายท่านเรียกครีเชอร์” ครีเชอร์ปรากฏตัวพร้อมพูดด้วยเสียงที่แหบแห้ง แววตาของมันจ้องมองแฮร์รี่แบบไม่เป็นมิตรนัก “มีอะไรให้ครีเชอร์รับใช้” ครีเชอร์พูดพร้อมปรายตามองด็อบบี้ที่ตามมาด้วยความไม่พอใจ

“ฉันอยากให้นายสะกดรอยตามเดรโก มัลฟอย” 

“นายท่านต้องการให้ครีเชอร์สะกดรอยตามนายน้อยของบ้านมัลฟอย!” ครีเชอร์แหว “นายท่านต้องการให้ครีเชอร์สะกดรอยตามลูกชายเลือดบริสุทธิ์ของลูกพี่ลูกน้องนายเก่าของครีเชอร์!”

“อืม คนนั้นแหละ” แฮร์รี่พูด เขามองตาครีเชอร์ แฮร์รี่ต้องรู้ให้ได้ว่ามัลฟอยวางแผนจะทำอะไร “และนายก็ห้ามบอกมัลฟอยเด็ดขาดเลยครีเชอร์ อย่าให้หมอนั่นรู้ว่านายมีแผนทำอะไร หรืออย่าคุยกับเขาเลยด้วย ห้ามเขียนข้อความส่ง ห้าม...ห้ามติดต่อหมอนั่นเด็ดขาด เข้าใจไหม”

ครีเชอร์ทำหน้าเหยเก แฮร์รี่ขจัดทุกเส้นทางที่จะทำให้เขาติดต่อกับเดรโก มัลฟอยได้

“แฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์ให้ด็อบบี้ช่วยอีกแรง ด็อบบี้จะช่วยเป็นหูเป็นตาให้เอง”

“ถ้าช่วยกันทั้งสองคนก็ได้มั้ง” แฮร์รี่ยักไหล่

ครีเชอร์ปลายตามองด็อบบี้พร้อมยิ้มมุมปากน้อยๆ แฮร์รี่ไม่ได้ห้ามด็อบบี้ติดต่อเดรโกนี่นา...

“เธอกำลังรอใครน่ะเมอร์เทิล”

เมอร์เทิลจอมคร่ำครวญหรี่ตามองแฮร์รี่ เธอส่ายหน้า “ก็เพื่อนฉันน่ะสิ แต่ก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องของพวกนายสักหน่อย” ผีสาวยืนกอดอก

รอนเลิกคิ้ว “เฮ้ พวกเราก็ถามดีๆ นะ”

“อืมมม ก็นักเรียนฮอกวอตส์นี่แหละ ช่วงนี้เขาเหงาๆ แล้วชอบมาปรับทุกข์ด้วย แต่ฉันไม่บอกใครหรอกนะ จะเก็บความลับไปจนตายเลย--”

“แต่เธอตายอยู่แล้วนี่” รอนหัวเราะ

เมอร์เทิลกำมือแน่น แม้ร่างวิญญาณจะใสทะลุเห็นด้านหลังแต่มองปราดเดียวก็พอเดาได้ว่าถ้าเธอมีชีวิตอยู่สีหน้าเธอคงแดงก่ำ เมอร์เทิลเริ่มร้องครวญคราง เมื่อทั้งสามคนเห็นแบบนั้นจึงรีบก้าวหนีออกมาจากห้องน้ำอย่างรวดเร็ว

\-----------------------------

แฮร์รี่สาวเท้าอย่างรวดเร็วเพื่อไปยังห้องน้ำชายชั้นหก เขามองใบหน้าเปื้อนน้ำตาที่สะท้อนผ่านกระจก เจ้าของใบหน้านั้นสะบัดร่างหันมามองเขาอย่างรวดเร็ว ผมสีบลอนด์ที่เคยถูกจัดแต่งอย่างเรียบร้อยดูยุ่งเหยิงราวกับถูกขยี้ด้วยความอึดอัดใจ

เดรโก มัลฟอยตวัดไม้กายสิทธิ์ใส่แฮร์รี่ แฮร์รี่พุ่งตัวหลบอย่างรวดเร็วพร้อมกับชี้ไม้กายสิทธิ์ไปทางอีกฝ่าย เขาท่องคาถาที่อ่านเจอในหนังสือของเจ้าชายเลือดผสมอย่างรวดเร็ว

“เซ็กตัมเซ็มปร้า!”

ร่างของมัลฟอยกระตุกและกระเด็นไปด้านหลังอย่างรวดเร็ว เลือดพรั่งพรูออกมาที่ปากแผลบนร่างราวกับเขาโดนดาบด้ามแหลมคมตวัดใส่อย่างรุนแรง แฮร์รี่ลืมตามองด้วยความตกใจ เขารู้ว่ามันเป็นคาถาโจมตีแต่ไม่คิดว่า--

“วัลเนอรา ซาเนนทัวร์” ศาสตราจารย์สเนปท่องคาถาขัดจังหวะความคิดของแฮร์รี่ ไม่รู้ว่าเขาเข้ามาเมื่อไหร่แต่เสียงของสเนปกังวานซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่าราวกับเสียงบทเพลงทั่วห้องน้ำ บาดแผลและเลือดที่เปรอะบนร่างของเดรโกค่อยๆ หายไป แฮร์รี่ยืนมองอยู่ไกลๆ ราวกับกำลังตกอยู่ในภวังค์ เขาแทบจำไม่ได้ว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นต่อจากนั้น รู้ตัวอีกทีเขาก็เดินออกมาจากห้องน้ำพร้อมกับบทลงโทษน่ารำคาญอย่างการกักบริเวณ

ในหัวแฮร์รี่ไม่ได้คิดถึงเรื่องการกักบริเวณแม้แต่น้อย เขานึกถึงร่างในชุดที่หลุดรุ่ย พร้อมเลือดที่ไหลออกมาอย่างรวดเร็ว และเสียงสะอื้นของเด็กชายบ้านสลิธิรีนกับใบหน้าทุกข์ทรมานที่สะท้อนอยู่ในกระจกก่อนหน้านี้

เท้าของแฮร์รี่มาหยุดที่หน้าห้องต้องประสงค์ ถ้าเขาเดินเข้าไป...จะเจอไหมนะ 

เจอมัลฟอยกำลังวางแผนแก้แค้นแทนพ่อของเขา

เจอมัลฟอยใช้อาวุธอันตรายที่เตรียมมาจากร้านบอร์เจ็นและเบิร์ก

แต่ก็ผิดคาด เขาเจอเพียงห้องโล่งกับเด็กหนุ่มผมบลอนด์ที่นั่งพิงกำแพงอย่างหมดแรง อีกฝ่ายสะดุ้ง

 _ห้องต้องประสงค์จะเปิดก็ต่อเมื่อผู้เปิดรู้ว่าต้องการเปิดไปเจออะไร_ แฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์เปิดเข้ามาได้อย่างไรกัน

ตอนนั้นแม้แต่ตัวแฮร์รี่เองก็ไม่รู้ว่าเขาต้องการเปิดไปเจออะไร เขาเดินเข้าไปนั่งข้างๆ มัลฟอย

“ฉันไม่มีแรงสู้ด้วยหรอกนะพอตเตอร์”

“แผลหายดีแล้วเหรอ”

“ไม่มีแม้แต่แผลเลยต่างหาก” มัลฟอยแสยะยิ้ม แต่ดวงตาขมขื่น “จะมาดูผลงานตัวเองหรือไง”

“ฉันไม่คิดว่ามันจะร้ายแรงขนาดนั้น” แฮร์รี่พูด

“ใจอ่อนแบบนี้คิดเหรอว่าจะสู้กับจอมมารได้” มัลฟอยแค่นหัวเราะ เขาปรายตามองเด็กหนุ่มข้างๆ ที่ทำสีหน้ารู้สึกผิด

“แล้วนายคิดว่าตัวเองแข็งแกร่งมากหรือไง” แฮร์รี่ถามอย่างไม่สบอารมณ์

มัลฟอยยักไหล่ “ก็รู้ว่าสู้จอมมารไม่ได้ ถึงต้องสู้เพื่อจอมมารแทนไง” เด็กหนุ่มพูดด้วยเสียงหน่าย เขาเลิกแขนเสื้อข้างซ้ายขึ้น รอยตรามารขยับไปมาบนผิวขาวซีด แฮร์รี่ชะงัก เขารู้ว่ามัลฟอยต้องเป็นผู้เสพความตายแน่ๆ แต่ไม่คิดว่ารอยที่เหล่าผู้เสพความตายคนอื่นๆ ภาคภูมิใจในความสง่าของมันจะดูน่าสะพรึงกลัวเมื่ออยู่บนแขนของเด็กหนุ่มตรงหน้า

“ไม่ตกใจเหรอ”

“รู้อยู่แล้ว” แฮร์รี่ยักไหล่ “นายไม่เห็นเหรอว่าปีนี้ฉันตามนายตลอดเวลา”

“เห็นสิ ตลกดี ทั้งที่ปกติฉันจะตามนาย” มัลฟอยยิ้มมุมปากแบบเนือยๆ “ต่อให้นายพยายามตามฉัน นายก็ไม่รู้แผนของฉันอยู่ดี”

แฮร์รี่ขมวดคิ้ว “พ่อของนายก็ถูกจับแล้ว ทำไมนายถึงยังต้องทำอะไรแบบนี้อีก หรืออย่างน้อยก็ให้ดัมเบิลดอร์ช่วย บางทีอาจจะ...” 

มัลฟอยเหม่อมองออกไปยังที่ไกล เขาไม่ตอบเป็นเวลานาน ก่อนจะหันกลับมามองหน้าแฮร์รี่ รอยยิ้มบางๆ บนสีหน้าอีกฝ่ายทำให้แฮร์รี่ทำตัวไม่ถูก “ฉันเดรโก มัลฟอยนะ ฉันจัดการเรื่องของตัวเองได้อยู่แล้ว อย่ามาสะเออะน่าพอตเตอร์”

มัลฟอยลุกออกจากห้องไป ทิ้งให้แฮร์รี่มองแผ่นหลังที่ค่อยๆ เล็กลงจนหายไปในที่สุด

\-------------------------------

แฮร์รี่นั่งอยู่ในห้องสมุดอย่างเบื่อหน่าย เขาเหม่อมองไปนอกหน้าต่าง บทสนทนากับมัลฟอยยังคงวนเวียนอยู่ในหัว มัลฟอยวางแผนทำอะไร แล้วทำไมดูเขาไม่เต็มใจจะทำเลย ศาสตราจารย์ดัมเบิลดอร์ก็ไม่เชื่อเขาซะที…

ป๊อป!

ครีเชอร์และด็อบบี้ปรากฏตัวมาพร้อมกัน ครีเชอร์มีสีหน้ากระหยิ่มยิ้มย่องในขณะที่ด็อบบี้ทำสีหน้ารู้สึกผิด

ครีเชอร์ยื่นกระดาษโน้ตที่ถูกพับเป็นรูปนกมาให้ แฮร์รี่กลอกตา มีแค่คนนั้นเท่านั้นแหละที่จะพับกระดาษรูปนก แต่ว่า--

“ครีเชอร์ ฉันบอกแล้วไงว่าไม่ให้ติดต่อกับมัลฟอย”

ครีเชอร์ยักไหล่เล็กๆ ของมันและบุ้ยหน้าไปทางด็อบบี้

“ด็อบบี้...ด็อบบี้เชื่อว่านี่เป็นสิ่งที่ถูกต้อง”

แฮร์รี่ถอนหายใจ เขาคลี่เศษกระดาษออกมา ลายมือหวัดปรากฏข้อความสั้นๆ กลางกระดาษ

_ฉันจะบอกดัมเบิลดอร์_

แฮร์รี่ชอบดื่มชาดำ ไม่ใส่น้ำตาล ร้อน เข้ม ขมนิดหน่อย

“ยิ้มอะไรพอตเตอร์”

“เปล่า แค่จะบอกว่าชาหวานดี”

“หา? ละเมอเหรอ น้ำตาลก็ไม่ได้ใส่”

“แค่เห็นแก้วชานายก็หวานแทนแล้วมั้ง กินไปได้ยังไง”

เดรโกเคี้ยวไข่มุกแป้งกลมพลางปรายตามองคนข้างๆ ไม่รู้เมื่อไหร่ที่เขาติดใจรสชาติของชาหน้าตาประหลาดจากโลกมักเกิ้ลแบบนี้ มันเย็น หวาน ช่วยให้ลืมเรื่องที่กังวลและอาการเจ็บแปลบที่รอยบนแขนด้านซ้าย ช่วยให้คิดว่าอย่างน้อยบนโลกขมๆ ใบนี้ก็คงจะมีเรื่องดีๆ อยู่สักชั่วขณะ

“ก็หวานดี”

**Author's Note:**

> เพิ่งเคยเขียน Drarry ปกติเป็นฝ่ายเสพ คิดว่าน่าจะเขียนเวอร์ชั่นยาว pov เดรโก มันจะต้อง angst ดีแน่ๆ เลย 5555  
> ตอนที่อ่านกับดูภาค Half Blood Prince เรารู้สึกว่าเออ ก็คงช่วยเดรโกไม่ได้แหละ แต่พอมาคิดดูจริงๆ ดัมเบิลดอร์ก็ powerful มากเลย ฮือ ช่วยน้องด้วย ปี 6 ต้องเป็นปีที่เดรโกซัฟเฟอร์มากแน่ๆ 
> 
> จริงๆ จะทำโจทย์ให้มันฟลัฟมาก แต่อยู่ๆ ก็กลายเป็นแบบนี้เฉย 555
> 
> ขอบคุณที่เข้ามาอ่านนะคะ :)


End file.
